London Bridge is Falling Down
by xdarkxenergy
Summary: 'My...fair...lady.' Britain remembers the Great Fire of September 2nd 1666, he remembers the horror and destruction it caused. London's people lost everything they had, though Britain lost something too...his darling London. His darling Joanna. ***DECIDED TO CHANGE THE ENDING AS I WASN'T HAPPY WITH THE ONE I HAD ORIGINALLY WRITTEN!***
**Note: I do not own Hetalia in any way! Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and any other respective owners it may have! I am just writing this short fanfiction for the entertainment of fellow Hetalia fans! Without any further ado, let the tale begin! Get comfortable, get some snacks and enjoy!**

 **P.S: I also apologise for any OCCness of the characters, I have only recently got back into the Hetalia fandom. Joanna Kirkland (my interpretation and human version of London) belongs to me! Any other characters also belong to me! (Accept for Thomas Farriner as he was an actual person in history).**

 **P.P.S: Listen to this if you want to get in the mood of the fic:** **watch?v=0uubCd-iqCo (you might have to either copy this or type it up as I don't think you can just click on them).**

 **The Great Fire Of London**

 _After Midnight, September 2nd, 1666_

She couldn't believe it. London- _her_ London, was in flames. Every memory she had made within her beloved city was crumbling away, becoming nothing but a shadow in her mind, something that was once there but had now been lost forever.

London was on her knees, watching from London Bridge at the horror the deadly fire was causing. Her hearing muffled because she was in her own world, burning tears streamed down her face. Who or what had done this? What would want to cause harm on Britain's capital?

"London!" she somehow managed to hear her country's voice despite everything that was going on. "London! We have to get to the boats! I know how terrifying this must be but please listen to me! If we don't go now then we'll perish!"

Britain was in front of her, also on his knees. He shook London's shoulders gently, trying so desperately to get her attention.

"London! Joanna...Joanna!"

London (or Joanna to refer to her human name) snapped out of her daydreaming, her view concentrating on Britain. Her emerald eyes were filled with sorrow, and without any words she buried her face into the fellow Brit's chest, crying her eyes out. Britain wrapped his arms around London, bringing her close and running his hand through her light brunette hair.

"Oh Arthur," London sobbed, unable to stop crying. "everything is gone! I've lost everything! What am I going to do now?! It will take months- no, it will take years for London to return to its former glory! People are dying, innocent men, women and children are being claimed by this monstrosity!"

Britain got to his feet, helping London up in the process. His hands rested on her cheeks, his two thumbs wiping underneath of both of her eyes. London let out a small pained cry after the blond Brit had accidentally touched a small open wound that resided just above her left eyebrow. It was going to get infected from the dirt that was on his capital's face if it wasn't tended to soon. England glanced to his right, walking over to the stone railing and leaning over it slightly, watching as people boarded the boats, husbands helping their wives and children first before they got on themselves.

Britain then went back to London, taking her hand and managing to smile at her reassuringly.

"We still have time to evacuate, love. If we leave now then-"

"Libby!" a panicked man cried, trying to reach out for the person that was in the water.

"Tom!"

London and Britain watched as a girl, probably no older than five or six was struggling to swim. She must have fallen off the boat due to the amount of people that were on it. London shook her head slightly as tears slowly ran down her cheeks, unable to cope with the suffering that her people were going through. She had to help, she just had to!

London climbed onto the railing, much to the protesting of Britain.

"Joanna! Joanna no!"

The eighteen year old looking capital mustered a sad smile.

"I know that girl; it's Elizabeth Farriner, the younger and only sister of Thomas Farriner, the baker on Pudding Lane. Thomas can't swim and Elizabeth will drown if something isn't done. I have to help her, dear cousin, I have to!"

London dived into water swiftly, people on the boats gasped and screamed in shock. Britain called after London, diving in after her.

"Mr Kirkland!"

"What in God's name is he doing?! What in God's name are they both doing?!"

"They've gone mad I tell you! Mad!"

London swam towards Elizabeth, using whatever energy she had left within her body to lift the small girl out of the freezing water and into the arms of Thomas.

"Libby!" Thomas held Elizabeth in his arms, doing what he could to get her warm so that she wouldn't catch a cold. "Oh, thank you, Miss Kirkland, thank you!" he handed Elizabeth to his friend who was standing next to him, offering his hand to help London. "Quickly, Miss Kirkland, you must get on the boat!"

"I appreciate your kindness, Thomas, but there is hardly any room on the boat to support any more people, let alone myself. I have to attend to more important matters, but I will forever appreciate your act of good will...take...take care..."

London felt herself slowly slipping away, being claimed by the great, paralysing waters of the River Thames.

"No! Miss Kirkland!"

"There's nothing you can do for her now, Tom." Thomas's friend said sadly, resting his hand upon his shoulder, his view was on the water like the rest of the people on the crowded boat.

London's eyes opened ever so slightly. She saw as everything was fading, falling out of her grasp. She had been made powerless, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make, she was willing to sacrifice her life to save another. Just as her eyes were about to close, she saw a hand reach out to her- and although she tried her hardest to reach for it, the numbness in her body refused her from doing so.

 _Is this it? Is this where I am going to die? This is the day that my duties as a capital finish...it was fun while it lasted, but now I guess I have to say goodbye._

The water entered London's lungs with a single breath; her eyes closed once more, the life within them fading away. Britain reached out for his capital- his sweet and dear cousin before holding her close, swimming to the surface above and gasping for much needed air because of the amount of time he had spent underwater searching for London.

 _Please let her be alright._

After finding somewhere safe, England raised London out of the water just before he crawled onto the muddy shores of the River Thames. He fell to his side, breathing in and out slowly.

"London? London, darling?"

There was no reply, which caused him to become concerned.

"London? Are you alright?"

Again there was no reply; there was just a silence, the silence of death.

Britain's eyes widened, he used all the strength he could gather and lifted himself up. Just like before when he was on the bridge he was on his knees, he held London in his arms, not wanting to believe what he was thinking.

"London? Come on now, you're starting to scare me! Wake up!" a lump formed in his throat as he felt his heart break into thousands of tiny pieces. He shook his head slightly, tiny tears falling from his eyelashes. He couldn't believe what was currently happening. Time itself froze, as if the hands on a single clock had stopped ticking.

 _No...not London...for God's sake anyone but her! Please don't take her away from me! I beg of you, don't take her from me!_

He broke down into tears, not daring to let go of London. He sobbed for a few moments before screaming into the fiery night.

"JOANNA!"

 _~The Present Day~_

It was a special kind of World Meeting today. The representatives of each capital of the countries that were at the meeting were visiting for the first time in years.

"Mon cher, Paris! You are looking as 'andsome as ever!"

"Yo, Washington! How's it goin', cuz?!"

"Privet, Moscow!"

Britain saw all the capitals united with their much loved cousins. There were smiles all around, which was a first for a World Meeting. The only capital not to be there however was...London. Britain was approached by Tokyo, Japan's capital. She was a fairly small girl though she had the appearance of a fifteen year old.

"Mr Britain? I noticed that you were on your own. Where is London? Has she not arrived yet?"

Britain nodded, faking a small smile.

"Something like that, poppet. Though i'm sure she'll be here soon."

 _Yeah...i'm sure she'll be here soon._

Britain knew that wasn't going to happen. He remembered the events of September 2nd, 1666 all too well. As far as he was concerned, London was never going to return, if she had returned then he knew she would have contacted him by now. London Bridge hadn't been damaged by the monster fire...

But Britain had watched it fall down in his arms all those centuries ago.

 _London Bridge is falling down,_

 _falling down, falling down._

 _London Bridge is falling down._

 _'My...fair...lady.'_

 **R &R is appreciated! If there are any spelling errors then please let me know!**


End file.
